plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Target Zombie
Target Zombie 'is a zombie that is exclusive to the PS3, Xbox Live Arcade, and DS versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies. They appear only in the Versus Mode hidden slightly by the bushes and are only there as an added visual effect to the target the plants must destroy. There is no Suburban Almanac Entry for them. Target Zombies are technically shield zombies (since they hold up a target in front of them), but will die if their shield is destroyed. They are extremely easy to kill, have no real defense by themselves, and must be protected by Zombie Gravestones and other zombies. Overview The Target Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots, and the appearance of its target changes upon an absorption of 3, 5, and 8 normal damage shots before the Target Zombie dies at 10 normal damage shots. Appearances This Zombie only appears in Versus Mode. Strategies There really is no real strategy to these zombies. They do not move, and they have no defense to them other than their health. They are, however, your main enemy in Versus Mode (assuming that you're playing as the plants), as you must kill three of them to win, as apposed to one zombie having to reach the house. To get to them, though, you must break through any zombies your opponent raises (that are on the same lane(s) as the one(s) you're trying to defeat) and any Zombie Gravestones he or she brings up (that are on the same lane(s) as the one(s) you are trying to defeat). Try to have your plants focus strong attacks on one lane at a time, but keep the others well defended from zombie attacks. Once you break through and kill one Target Zombie, focus your attacks on another lane. The Threepeater is good, since it shoots in three lanes, and since you need to defeat only three, they can make you win easily. However, its recharge changes in this mode from fast to slow, so it may take a while. Remember, any instant-kills do '''not kill this zombie, Jalapenos simply kill all the zombies in the lane but this one, and Doom-shroom's long range does not do anything. These strategies mainly only apply if you are playing as the plants in Versus Mode. Gallery Zombie Target1.gif|An animated Target Zombie. Zombie target hat.png|Its hat. zombie_target.png|The Target. DS Target Zombie.png|DS Target Zombie. Zombie_Target123.png|A Target Zombie without background. Trivia *The Target Zombie is one of twelve zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac Entry, the other eleven being the Giga-gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, ZomBotany Zombies, Trash Can Zombie, Baseball Zombie, and Catapult Baseball Zombie. *The target appears to be filled with hay or straw. *When the third Target Zombie is killed, it may stumble back and forth before falling over. *It can be hacked to replace a screen door or other shield in the PC version. *In the PC versions, in Program Files, inside the "reanim" folder, there is a picture of Target Zombie separately (from Hat, Head, Hand, Clothes, and Target Box). *The Target Zombie holds a target, but nothing special happens when a projectile hits the target, like other shield zombies. *When lobbed-shot plants throw projectiles at a Target Zombie, the projectiles will fall right in front of the zombie, but still damage it. *The Target Zombie is not affected by a Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, or any other instant-kill plant, as it would make it hugely unfair to the person playing as the Zombies. *It is mentioned in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *Its shirt resembles the Ladder Zombie's. See also *Versus Mode *Target Category:Zombies Category:Versus Mode Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:zombies with "low" toughness Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies